Forgotten: Armageddon
Forgotten: Armageddon is the last book in the Forgotten series. It centers around Buck Steel, Walther Roxton, William Wallcroft, Yuri Danilova, Kelsey Eversmeyer, John "Soap" MacTavish, Henry Blackburn, Ellen Roxton, John Price, and Nikolai Danilova Junior. The plot takes place during a controversial and earth-shattering event, as well as the turning point of the Great Tribulation: Operation Armageddon. Summary The plot revolves around the adventures of Walther Roxton, Mac McCullum, David Hassid, Nicolae Carpathia, Sorin Carpathia, Marilena Carpathia, Raymond Steele, William Wallcroft, Gary "Gaz" Peters, Henry Blackburn, Buck Steel, Raymond Steele, Yuri Danilova, Suhail Akbar, Soap MacTavish, Aram Kharkov, John Price, the Roxtons, Nikolai Danilova Junior, Alex "Sandman" Miller, Abdullah Smith, Kelsey Eversmeyer, Eric Hong, Steele Stewart, Janelle Kuan, Blake Robinson, Brennan Robinson, David Hopkins and other people as they survive Operation Armageddon. There are also key battles during the operation depicted in the storyline. These are as follows: *Project Takeover *Operation Genocide *Battle of London *Battle of Berlin *Bozrah Invasion *Battle of Jerusalem *Ben-Hinnom Offensive *Battle of Armageddon Trivia *This book is the first that contains more references to shooting games and the second to be a crossover between a first person shooter and the Forgotten series. *The above is evidenced by the fact that some of the chapters in the book are actually the names of campaign levels from shooting games (ex: Black Tuesday, Fear No Evil, The Great Destroyer and Mind the Gap). *Several major characters die in this novel. *Aside from the Antichrist, several new villains are introduced: Josh Gulledge, Vladimir Makarov and Izzy Wideman. *This book's battles contain many references to first person shooters and actual events in history. *This book is also the second to contain the most missions that are really false memories as a result from lucid dreaming (consciously dreaming while having the power to control the events inside the dream). *The part where Yuri meets Henry is a reference to Battlefield 3. *This novel has characters speaking lines that are actually word-for-word copies of video game quotes. Gallery {C IMG 5457.PNG|Henry with a Beretta M9 IMG 5456.PNG|Henry shooting PLR soldiers with an M9 IMG 5455.PNG|Henry grabs an M9 from a dead PLR gunman Trouble.png|False Memory # 1: Boris Vorshevsky refuses to tell Makarov the launch codes Another one of Yuri's false flashbacks.jpg|False Memory #2: Vladimir Makarov kills Yuri Danilova Makarov.png|False Memory #3: Price's confrontation with Makarov Another false memory.jpg|REAL memory: Price deliberately leaving Sandman to die in the Siberian diamond mine Another false memory.png|False Memory # 4: Soap dies Jump!.jpg|Henry Blackburn trying to jump onto a train. Makarov beaten up by Price.jpg|False Memory #5: John Price's attempt to kill Vladimir Makarov. Makarov.jpg|Vladimir Makarov in his robotic battle armor. Yuri with an MP412.png|Yuri holding the MP412 Yuri with an AS50.png|Henry Blackburn with an AS50 An FGM-148 Javelin.png|Yuri Danilova holding a Javelin The US is attacked.jpg|The US suffers Allah's Wrath, a G36C with red camo.png An upgraded RPK called the R115 Resonator.png Under shotgun called the Hades.png Soap before falling out of a church steeple.png Sergeant Wallcroft.jpg All of Team Metal.jpg Blackburn.png|Henry Blackburn William "Sandman" Miller.png|Sandman Quotes "We can avert war between our nations. Just the two of us; no politicians. No money-changing hands. Just two soldiers speaking the truth." - Yuri Danilova when he first meets Henry Blackburn. "Do not to anything stupid." - Yuri's first words to Henry. "Ladies and gentlemen! I have a new conspiracy that will make the Christians SQUIRM!" - Nikolai Danilova before announcing Operation Armageddon. "ARE YOU ALONE! HUH?!" - Solomon Lewis. "Solomon's using the PLR." - Yuri Danilova talking to Henry Blackburn about Solomon Lewis. "He is an overseas asset and he has been for years." - Nikolai Danilova. "He used me! He uses everyone! He said, 'Get the bombs!'" - Faruk Al-Bashir. "Good! That's one less loose end." - John Price before he betrays everyone. "Baseplate, this is Bravo 6! We've uncovered what appears to be a WMD!" - William Wallcroft. "Alena, you trust me?" "Of course." - Henry Blackburn and Alena Vorshevsky. "GET ON THE TRAIN, BLACKBURN! YOU HAVE ONLY ONE SHOT! GO!!" - Alena Vorshevsky "What do you mean you lost a train?!" - Ben Kelsey talking to New York authorities about a train being hijacked. "You know the time listing on the train to New York?" "Da." "What was the time written on the shedule listing?" "6:02 P.M. Why?" "Alena, you trust me?" "Da." "Alright. Follow me lead." - Henry Blackburn talking with Alena Vorshevsky. "BLACKBURN!!" "What?! What happened?!" "I think the mine cart exploded!" "You heard something?" "Da. It sounded like a bomb!" "Solomon Lewis. I knew it!" - Henry Blackburn and Alena Vorshevsky while aboard a mine cart. "No, it's Solomon. Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" - Henry Blackburn "Listen, Blackburn. I've been in Hell for 23 minutes. Isn't that enough proof to persuade you there is a real Hell to avoid?" - Bill Wiese while talking to Henry Blackburn about his 23-minute experience in Hell.